The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles are accessible over the Internet. The resources can present content related to the particular subjects or particular news articles. Digital components can be presented with the content of the resources. Some digital components can be reformatted, e.g., by adding extensions to the digital components. However, some digital components may not be eligible to be reformatted using some extensions.